Do you truly love me ?
by mirara
Summary: Angkat kepalamu, tatap mataku, jawablah. ' Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku ' Lima kata yang tak kunjung kau jawab, kau tak menggeleng, tak jua mengangguk. Berhentilah membuatku bingung, katakan yang sejujurnya, 'Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku '


_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Cover story isn't mine_

.

.

.

**Do you truly love me ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **_Romance/Drama_

**Rating : **_T_

**Warning : **_AU. Remake. Re-publish. OOC. typo._

**Chapter1 : Drunk Itachi**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya BMW SUV X5 milik Itachi dikendarai oleh orang selain dirinya, namun bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya BMW hitam itu melaju dijalanan lenggang pada tengah malam dibawah kemudi Sasuke Uchiha sementara si pemilik mobil tengah 'terkapar' di jok belakang akibat mabuk berat.

Salahkan si sulung Uchiha yang nekat menenggak berbotol-botol _wine _dengan kadar alkohol tidak biasa demi memenangi taruhan konyol dengan bawahannya yang _freak_, Suigetsu Hozuki. Hasilnya, Itachi menang taruhan dan mabuk berat, Sasuke yang kena imbasnya harus mengantar kakaknya 'tersayang' pulang ke 'rumah'.

Sungguh, hal yang paling terakhir ingin Sasuke lakukan di dunia ini adalah mengantar Itachi yang mabuk pulang ke rumah. Karena kau tahu, itu amat-sangat merepotkan dan ocehannya itu lho... bikin kuping pengang. Oh, apa _author_ belum bilang walaupun tengah terkapar setelah dua kali muntah –dan dua kali itu pula terkena baju Sasuke- si sulung Uchiha itu masih sanggup untuk meracau tidak jelas dengan volume gila-gilaan sambil sesekali menyanyikan potongan lagu dangdut yang di-_remix_ dengan lagu-lagu _the beatles_ (?). Oh, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal untuk tidak meninggalkannnya di lobi kantor tadi. Satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri sekarang adalah Itachi yang entah kenapa berhenti meracau.

"Ughh..."

Mendengar suara erangan dari jok belakang, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar racauan kakaknya lagi.

"Sasu..."

"Hn."

" Ne, Sasuke..." Itachi buka suara lagi, " apakah kita akan kerumahmu dulu..."

Sasuke kontan mengangkat alisnya. _Wow,_ hebat sekali Itachi bisa mengatakan hal 'normal' semacam itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sedang asyik nyinden.

" Sasu... jawab aku."

" Tidak, kita langsung kerumahmu. Lagipula ini mobilmu"

" Ugh..." rutuk Itachi, " kenapa kita tidak kerumahmu dulu ?"

" Memangnya _aniki_ mau ngapain di rumahku ?" tanya Sasuke

" Tentu saja bertemu Sakura-_chan_..."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, " Bertemu Sakura... ngapain ?" tanyanya heran.

" Mau ngapain... hm," Itachi menerawang jauh, "Mungkin memeluknya, menghirup wanginya yang memabukan-"

Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"-mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya... lalu men_ciuminya dan..."_

" Apa maksudmu ?!" potong Sasuke.

"Huh?"

" dia istriku, ingat?"

" Lalu... kalau dia istrimu kenapa ?" tanya Itachi yang masih dalam kendali alkohol, " dia memang milikmu, seluruh bagian darinya milikmu kecuali hatinya..." racau Itachi.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya dari kaca, terlihatlah seringai mengejek di wajah tampannya. Membuat wajahnya memanas.

" Hatinya milikku, kami saling mencintai."

Sasuke merasakan gelenyar aneh saat Itachi menucapkan kata demi kata yang membuat darahnya mendidih, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat dan seperti ada monster dalam dirinya yang meneriakkan Sasuke agar menurunkan kakaknya saat itu juga.

" _Baka aniki_..." nada suara Sasuke berubah drastis, " Sakura adalah istriku, tidak mungkin ia mencintai orang lain selain aku."

Itachi tertawa mengejek, " sudah kubilang... tidak ada hubungannya jika dia istrimu atau bukan, dia menikahimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu..." Itachi memandang jauh, " kuberi tahu,ya... kau Cuma pelariannya..."

" jangan ngawur !" bentak Sasuke, wajahnya memanas, " itu tidak mung-"

" Kau Cuma pelarian, bodoh... dia menikahimu karena ia tak bisa menikahiku..." ujar Itachi lancar dan –masih- dalam kendali alkohol, " semua gara-gara aku menikahi wanita bodoh itu... kalau misalnya perjodohan sialan ini tidak ada... kalau misalnya si bodoh Pain tidak menyerah secepat itu... aku dan Sakura-_chan _pasti..."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan lagi, ia sudah larut dalam pikirannya.

**-Do you truly love me ?-**

Jam sudah menunjuk lebih dari pukul 12 malam ketika BMW SUV X5 milik Itachi terparkir manis di garasi 'rumah'nya. Dan alangkah terkejut –dan terharu- nya Sasuke melihat Uchiha Konan –'istri' Itachi- tengah berdiri di depan pintu, nampak menunggu kepulangan 'suami tercinta'nya.

" Terimakasih sudah mengantar Itachi pulang, Sasuke-_kun_, maaf jadi merepotkanmu," kata Konan sambil tersenyum.

" Ah, iya..." kata Sasuke, " sama sekali bukan masalah, _neesan_."

Sasuke lalu pamit pulang, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri memperhatikan Konan sejenak.

" Hhh... kau ini," gumam Konan, ia lalu mengalungkan lengan 'suami'nya di bahunya, " sudah pulang tengah malam, mabuk pula... memang jagonya merepotkanku,ya," tanpa diduga, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak.

" Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_ ?" tanya Konan.

" Ah," Sasuke langsung tersadar, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, " tidak apa-apa. Sudah,ya... _neesan_, aku pulang dulu."

**-Do you truly love me?-**

Sasuke menutup pintu depan perlahan, ia lalu menguncinya dengan hati-hati. Selanjutnya, Sasuke tidak langsung menuju kamarnya, ia malah menghempaskan diri di sofa. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tatapannya berhenti pada foto paling besar di dinding, fotonya dan Sakura dalam busana pengantin, foto yang diambil di hari pernikahan mereka.

Lama Sasuke memandangi foto itu, entah darimana asalnya, percakapannya dengan Itachi tadi kembali terdengar.

" _Bertemu Sakura... ngapain ?" Sasuke berusaha untuk mengindahkan ucapan Itachi._

" _Mau ngapain... hm," Itachi menerawang jauh, "Mungkin memeluknya, menghirup wanginya yang memabukan..._ mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya... lalu men_ciumnya dan..."_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya... apakah Itachi benar-benar akan melakukan itu jika ia bertemu Sakura malam ini...

" _Apa maksudmu ?!" potong Sasuke, " dia istriku, ingat?"_

Karena jika Itachi benar melakukan itu, Sasuke berani menjamin kalau 'Itachi Uchiha' hanya tinggal nama... oh, atau mungkin tidak sampai seperti itu, ia tidak tega membuat Konan menjadi janda. Yah, pokoknya pasti akan terjadi perang besar dalam keluarga Uchiha. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak murka kalau ISTRImu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh KAKAKmu.

" _Lalu... kalau dia istrimu kenapa ?" tanya Itachi yang masih dalam kendali alkohol, " dia memang milikmu, seluruh bagian darinya milikmu kecuali hatinya..." racau Itachi, ia mnyeringai, " hatinya milikku... kami saling mencintai..."_

Masalahnya, kalau yang dikatakan Itachi benar...

TIDAK !

Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng, menepis pikiran sintingnya itu. Yang dikatakan Itachi tidak mungkin benar.

" _Baka aniki..." nada suara Sasuke berubah drastis, " Sakura adalah istriku, tidak mungkin ia mencintai orang lain selain aku."_

_Itachi tertawa mengejek, " sudah kubilang... tidak ada hubungannya jika dia istrimu atau bukan, dia menikahimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu..." Itachi memandang jauh, " kuberi tahu,ya... kau Cuma pelariannya..."_

" _Apa maksudmu..." tanya Sasuke pelan_

" _Kau Cuma pelarian, bodoh... dia menikahimu karena ia tak bisa menikahiku..." ujar Itachi lancar dan –masih- dalam kendali alkohol, " semua gara-gara aku menikahi wanita bodoh itu... kalau misalnya perjodohan sialan ini tidak ada... kalau misalnya si bodoh Pain tidak menyerah secepat itu... aku dan Sakura-chan pasti..."_

Itachi bilang kalau Sakura menikahi Sasuke hanya karena Sakura tidak bisa memiliki Itachi yang sudah bersama Konan. Berarti selama ini pernikahan mereka (SasukeSakura dan ItachiKonan) dilaksanakan tanpa ada cinta, mungkin ada 'sedikit' cinta dalam pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, cinta yang berasal dari Sasuke, cinta yang –sayangnya- bertepuk sebelah tangan karena jika yang dikatakan Itachi benar (dan Sasuke berharap kalau itu hanya igauan orang mabuk biasa) tentang dia dan Sakura yang diam-diam saling mencintai. Selain itu, jika hal itu memang benar, maka pernikahan Itachi dan Konan sama sekali tidak dilandasi oleh cinta karena Itachi mencintai Sakura dan Konan... Sasuke pernah mendengar tentang masa lalu kakak iparnya itu, tentang dia dan mantan kekasihnya, Pein ( Atau biasa Konan sebut 'Nagato' ).

" Sasuke-_kun _?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke asal suara, ke tempat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sewarna permen karet tengah berdiri.

" Sakura ?" kata Sasuke, " Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura Uchiha mengucek matanya, "sudah,sih... tapi tadi bangun lagi."

" Eh... apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sasuke, merasa tak enak.

" Sepertinya,sih tidak. Soalnya aku mau ke kamar mandi," balas Sakura, " Oh,ya... kapan kau pulang?"

" Barusan."

" Oh, begitu..." Sakura melirik jam di ruang tamu, " pukul satu, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur."

" Yeah, kau benar," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya, " Ngomong-ngomong, kau bukannya mau ke kamar mandi. Kenapa malah kemari ?"

Sakura hanya mengedikan bahu, "entahlah... aku merasa kalau aku sebaiknya kemari. Seperti ada sesuatu di ruang tamu dan aku sebaiknya melihatnya," ujarnya, " Dan ternyata itu kau," ia lalu tersenyum, " Sepertinya perasaanku ingin aku kemari dan menyambutmu."

" Lain kali jangan lakukan itu..." kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

" Kalau misalnya yang ada di ruang tamu itu bukan aku, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, " misalnya pencuri atau 'apalah'..."

" Kalau itu pencuri, pasti sudah kuhajar sampai babak belur. Ah, sudahlah... sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur."

" _yeah."_

" Oh, ya... Sasuke_-kun_... bajumu kenapa ?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari sisa muntahan di kemeja Sasuke.

" _baka aniki," _gumam Sasuke pelan.

" Oh," respon Sakura, " ngomong-ngomong tentang _aniki_, jangan lupa, besok kita akan mengunjunginya, kan ?"

Mengunjungi_ aniki ?_

Sasuke merasa perutnya ditonjok saat Sakura mengingatkannya tentang hal itu.

**-Do you truly love me?-**

Di pagi harinya, Itachi bangun dengan kepala berkunang-kunang. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbaring di kasur dengan piyama kesayangannya. Itachi mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam, ah iya... semalam ia dan _otouto_-nya tersayang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh bos mereka. Itachi juga ingat kalau ia lomba minum dengan Deidara, tapi selebihnya ia tidak tahu lagi. '_Mungkin aku mabuk...'_, pikir Itachi. Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal dan memanglah terjadi. _'Lalu apa yang terjadi selajutnya?' _ia bertanya-tanya, _'Sepertinya aku mabuk berat... lalu Sasuke membawaku pulang." _, secara logika itulah yang terjadi (Dan memang begitulah yang terjadi ). Itachi memandangi piyama-nya, tidak masuk akal kalau Sasuke yang mengganti bajunya... lagipula mana sudi Sasuke melakukan itu. Hmm... berarti yang menggantinya pasti...

" Itachi-_kun, _kau sudah bangun ?"

Itachi mendengus, tanpa memandang orang yang bertanya, ia menyahut, "Menurutmu?"

Konan menelan ludahnya. _Acuh, _selalu begitu...

" Uhm... aku sedang membuat sarapan, kalau sudah mandi... turunlah, kita makan _bersama..._"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang _istrinya _tak percaya, "_Bersama_ katamu?" katanya _geli_, " Kau bercanda,ya ? memangnya kau siapa ku?"

Konan memejamkan matanya, menahan perih di dada. Sebenarnya bukan sekali-dua kali Itachi mengatakan kalimat semacam itu, tapi itu bukan berarti hati Konan sudah kebal terhadap kata-kata menusuk dari _suami_nya.

Itachi menyeringai melihat Konan tidak berkata apa-apa, ia beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mendekati Konan yang berdiri di depan ambang pintu. Lalu dengan teganya, ia membanting pintu itu tepat di depan wajah _istri_nya yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**#PojokPenulis :**

_Hi,_

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita yang merupakan 'remake' dari cerita berjudul sama yang saya _publish_ di akun saya yang satunya : **MiRaVer.**

*sigh*, saya nulis ulang cerita ini karena entah kenapa akun yang sebelumnya gak bisa dibuka T.T, jangan tanya kenapa, saya juga bingung. Ada yang bisa bantuin ?

_Well, _saya Cuma merubah beberapa bagian dari cerita ini dan saya nyadar dengan senyadar-nyadarnya kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan ironisnya meskipun saya tahu kekurangannya banyak, saya gak tau yang salah dibagian mana aja #Plakk.

Karena itu, saya akan sangat berterimakasih pada readers yang berbaik hati melakukan 'koreksian' atau hanya sekedar me'review'.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya menerima _flames_, tapi percayalah, _flames _anda takkan berpengaruh apa-apa untuk saya.

_**Thanks-For-Read ;)**_

_mirara_

.

.

.


End file.
